memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dyson sphere
A Dyson sphere is a construct built enclosing a stellar body, with the benefit or intention of harnessing the entire energy output of the star. The expansive distances required to make this structure viable allow for a very large surface area, which, if properly designed, can be capable of supporting life. Gravity (through the mass of the structure, or by artificial mechanics) would essentially pull everyone 'down' towards the hull and away from the star. Topsoil, and atmosphere would most likely be present between the hull of the sphere and the star. ( ) Such a structure as a Dyson sphere would have an internal surface many times the size of all 24th century Federation planets combined. The Federation did not have the technology at the time to create such a construction. History [[file:dyson sphere.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise-D discovers the Jenolan sphere.]] Among Humans, the concept of a Dyson sphere was first theorized by Freeman Dyson. ( ) In the year 2269, the located a Dyson sphere called Lyra headed towards a black hole. ( ) Federation astronomical surveys received infrared signatures that were presumed to be from Dyson spheres. ( ) The crashed on the surface of a Dyson sphere located in the Beta Quadrant in 2294. It was discovered in 2369 by the . ( , ) Miles O'Brien underwent a telepathic "engineer's nightmare" in which he wandered along a sandy desert surface inside one for what seemed months, if not years. This illusion was brought on by the Pah-wraith aliens that targeted his fragile, vulnerable psyche from his previous Argrathi incarceration. ( ; ) One type of Dyson sphere would appear to be of different dimensions, as when one falls from the 'top' of the inside of this sphere, gravity pulls that person to the 'bottom' of the sphere rather than to the hull. Also in this case, a Romulan cloaking device may have been used to hide the sphere, but the gravity well it created would be quite noticeable. ( ) In 2381, the stumbled upon the planet of New Erigol, which the inhabitants had attempted to hide using a Dyson sphere like construct around both the planet and the star. Although the covering eliminated visible output from either, it still allowed high energy pulses to escape, allowing for its detection. ( |Gods of Night}}) On Feburary 10, 2381, the traveled through a Caeliar subspace tunnel from the Azure Nebula to a seemingly lifeless galaxy that was devoid of light because every single star was enclosed in a Dyson sphere. ( |Lost Souls}}) In the 25th century, two Dyson spheres were discovered when the Romulan Republic and her allies activated a series of Iconian Gateways in the Tau Dewa sector block. The first of these, christened the Solanae Dyson sphere after the race that created it, was located just inside the Delta Quadrant. The second, the Jenolan Dyson sphere, had originally been located in the Alpha Quadrant but had relocated itself to a new position deep within the Delta Quadrant. When the latter became accessible via another Iconian gateway within the Solanae sphere, it became the base of operations for the Delta Alliance in their efforts to explore this largely unknown region of the galaxy. A third Dyson sphere was discovered when Sela lead members of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance to an Iconian gateway leading to it. It was revealed to be the home base of a massive Iconian invasion force. It jumped from the Andromeda Galaxy to an area in Iconia space. ( ) The Jenolan and Solanae spheres could be accessed by the Alliance via the Dyson Sphere Gateway in the Azure Sector. ( |A Step Between Stars}}) Known Dyson spheres *The Andromeda Dyson Sphere was discovered by an Alliance away team including Sela in 2410. Originally, this sphere was located in the Andromeda Galaxy before jumping to the Iconia System. ( |Uneasy Allies}}) *The Jenolan Dyson Sphere was discovered by the in 2294. By 2410 this was still being surveyed by the when it was remotely jumped to the Delta Quadrant. It was claimed by the Federation, but was eventually run by the Alliance from 2410. ( |A Step Between Stars}}) *The Solanae Dyson Sphere was constructed by the Solanae and located on the border of the Delta and Beta Quadrants. It is contested by the Alliance's Dyson Sphere Joint Command and the Voth, and eventually saw an Undine incursion. ( |A Step Between Stars}}) * The Herald Sphere was a much smaller construct and lacked a central star was still described as a Dyson sphere. ( |The Herald Sphere}}) External links * * * category:technology